Justice League II
Justice League II or The Justice League 2 is a upcoming film in the DC Movies Cinematic Universe.It will be directed by Zach Snyder.Produced by Wes Anderson,Christopher Nolan,Jonathan Nolan and J.J.Abrams.It will be realese for 2020. Cast *Jim Sturgess as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Jamie Alexander as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Chris Pine as Barry Allen/The Flash *James Marsden as Hal Jordon/Green Lantern *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Ryan Gosling as King Orin-Arthur Curry-Aquaman *Doug Jones as Visual Martian Manhunter *Laurence Fishburne as the Voice of Martian Manhunter *Idris Elba as John Stewart/Green Lantern *Denis Leary as Commissioner James Gordon *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *James Cromwell as Alfred Pennyworth *Rachel Mcadams as Lois Lane *Brendan Meyer as Jimmy Olsen *Ed Harris as Perry White *Sam Worthington as Steve Trevor *Amy Adams as Cat Grant *Mila Kunis as Iris West *Linda Harrison as Hippolyta *Jeff Bridges as Jay Garrick *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris Plot Area 51Edit When a Ship lands of the coast of New Mexico,Agents attach it to a pick up truck when a man sees it.One of the Agents Shoot him 3 times in his legs and tells him "You saw nothing" before leaving.At Area 51,the men cut it open to reavel a unconcious Martian.The agents feed him food and sit him in an Interigation booth.When the Agent askes his name the Martian says "J'onn J'onzz".The Agent askes why he came here when a screeching sound knocks all the men out accept The first agent he askes why he came again for the Martian to say "For War".Before Shape-Shifting to the first Agent.He then leaves in a jet and sets it for the nearest City the computer says Metropolis. Gotham CityEdit Bruce is in the bat suit with out his mask on working on a new Batmobile when Alfred comes down saying he has a visitor.Bruce changes into a Tuxedo and meets Reporter Lois Lane and Photographer Jimmy Olsen.They come to report on who the Batman is civillians have seen a masked man head this way.Bruce tells them know one is the Batman here when Jimmy wonders around.Lois leaves asking for Jimmy Bruce tells him that he will send Alfred to drop him off.Jimmy finds the keyboard and begins pressing random notes when he goes into the batcave.Alfred tells Bruce who goes down into it he finds Jimmy on the Bat Cave and knocks him out. Collisionhttp://dcmoviesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League?action=edit&section=5 Superman stops toyman from robbing a bank and leaves him outside the MPD,before heading toward the Fortress of Solitude when he coolides with a ship which lands in the water.Superman rips open the front of the ship to reavel a dying Martian Manhunter.Superman,frees him and carries him to the Fortress of Solitude.Where he heals himself,Manhunter wakes up as Superman askes him why he is hear again.Manhunter says that he is a Green Martian and White Martians for some reason have taken over Mars and its neighbour Planet Earth is next.White Martians have the ability to Shape-Shift and have infiltraited Earth and that he is here to help stop them.Superman askes what do we need.Manhunter says we need to get the band back together. Gatheringhttp://dcmoviesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League?action=edit&section=6 Superman travels to Boston where he meets with Steve Trevor and askes him to call Wonder Woman and tell her to meet him in Metropolis to join a team.Steve calls Diana on a Amazonian Phone she gave him and tells her what Superman said.Diana says no when a group of Amazons turn into White Martians and begin destorying Amazon.Diana grabs a sword and helping Amazonians to saftey she then knocks out some Martians when one grabs Hippolyta and tries to kill her.Diana jumps and kills the Martian and it turns back to an Amazonian.She pick up the phone and tells Steve"Tell Superman" i will be there. Martian Manhunter breaks into the Batcave and finds an Unconcious Jimmy Olsen he scans his body when a small bomb blows him to the ground the fire causes him to suffocate.Batman uses another pellet which cools him down.Bruce askes why he is here.Manhunter says that Superman wants him to help a team.Bruce says no,he then askes Manhunter to take Jimmy to the Daily Planet and wipe his mind of who Batman is.Manhunter takes Jimmy and the two leave.Bruce goes to Alfred and tells him what Manhunter told him about a war or something.Alfred and Bruce walk around the manor when a missile blows a piece of it up knocking out Alfred.Brunce takes cover as Martians attack with missiles.Bruce ducks and kills a Martian as it tries to kill alfred they destroy the Manor and then leave the Batcave is the only thing that managed to survive a little when police come they tell Bruce that Alfred is in a coma a angry Bruce leaves for Metropoils. The Flash is running through Central City,when he sees a green light fall from the sky.